Desert Sun
by DocluvSushi
Summary: Ed and Al embark on a new journey in the world of Trigun, new problems and funny moments


Authors Note- Hey! This is a Trigun Fullmetal crossover! I thought I lost it then found it again!

Disclaimer- The characters of Trigun and Fullmetal belong to their respective creators

It was slightly drizzling in Central City, the sky was a depressing shade of grey, enough to give any the winter blues. The only problem with that scenario was that it was supposed to be mid spring, nice and warm. The buildings and everything else mirrored the sky making everything grey and bland looking.

One blond youth starkly stood against all the grey, wearing a bright red jacket with blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. His golden eyes glaring at the heavens, demanding them to reveal the sun, and make the grayness go away.

Anther object stood out against the grayness of the town, except this one wasn't wearing bright reed, in fact it was a giant suit of armor that was the same color as the sky. That would have been perfectly normal, if it hadn't been talking, moving, and sighing like any mature person would do when working with a stubborn immature child.

"Brother are you sure about this?" Alphonse asked, so much heart in a metal suit of armor.

"Groan, Al you heard him I don't have much of a choice here. Mustang was practically threatening me to take this case, said it was perfect for me."

Edward punched the wall with his automail fist, practice had proven that hitting a wall with his regular arm hurt, while with his automail arm it didn't hurt at all. Edward imagined punching Mustangs smug face instead of the wall getting great enjoyment out of it.

"Brother what did that wall ever do to you?" Al asked, loosing some of his patience dealing with Ed.

Sometimes Al was hard pressed to remember that Ed was the older one and that he Al was the younger one.

"One day I'll hit Mustang so hard he wont know right from left!" Ed proclaimed to the sky, throwing his head back laughing like a maniac

Alphonse sighed in defeat there was no stopping him sometimes.

"How are we supposed to find this power source anyways?" Al asked his brother

Amazingly enough Ed stopped laughing to look dumbfounded which was a rare look for him. Ed fell to the ground sitting on his butt letting the rain fall down his neck.

"I don't have a clue, the folder filled with the assignments was so vague I don't know where to start."

Al hunkered down next to his brother, they well Ed had been givin a mission of sorts to locate and if possible bring back a power source, strong enough to run all of Central and beyond by itself. They had no idea where to start looking, even Mustang was skeptical of such a thing existing.

Ed looked over at his brother, such thing as Al and homunculus weren't supposed to exist either and here they were, living, talking, breathing. Ed opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again, not remembering what he wanted to say, the thought slipping beneath his grasp.

"Having trouble getting started on your new case FullMetal? " a commanding voice asked

Ed looked up, and just about died on the spot, the Fuher of all people right in front of him, all five swords in tack. Ed jumped up and snapped to attention.

"No sir! I haven't found anything yet, I don't know where to start." Ed finished weakly

"Hmm, I expected far better of you FullMetal," King Bradley said sounding disappointed, "If you would please follow me, I can lead you somewhere were you can begin your mission."

Bradley didn't wait for an answer but just started walking off, towards the backside of the Central Military Base, Ed and Al exchanged uneasy glances, but dutifully followed him.

'Something strange here,' Ed thought to himself, 'Since when does the Fuher walk around with no guard? And showing me personally where this power source may be doesn't seem right either.' Ed concluded that something was amiss here, but you couldn't exactly go around attacking the Fuher on a hunch in Central.

A few minutes later the three of them were in front of a door which was locked and big red words written on it, that almost looked like to be written in blood.

**Authorized Personal Only**

Al looked at the door in distress, it was nearly a foot shorter then him, how was he going to get in there?

"I see you don't let many people in here." Ed remarked

Bradley laughed, "Very perspective of you FullMetal, that's correct anyone who enters here without permission. Receives a harsh punishment."

For some odd reason that turned Ed's blood cold, maybe it was the way King Bradley said it, or the way his face and eyes looked meant that whatever poor fool went in there, never came back out to tell the tale.

The Fuher pulled out a key and made to open the door when, Ed turned around Al pulling on his sleeve, Ed swore that the armor looked distressed and was pleading with him, or he was just crazy.

"Ed," Al fervently whispered, "I'll never fit through that door!"

Ed looked between the door and Al, and what do you know Al was right.

"Don't worry Al I'll make it bigger, pardon me Sir." Ed said clapping his hands together he placed them on the door, imagining what he wanted, a second later the door had disappeared to reveal a tunnel entrance with gruesome figures carved into it. The opening was now big enough for Al to fit through with Armstrong sitting on his shoulders.

"Don't you think you overdid it Brother?" Al asked

"Well I never thought to think that someone with alchemy could easily get in this place." Bradley remarked

Ed froze, "Sorry! I'll fix it later,"

Bradley waved him off, "This is perfectly fine, I'll have anther alchemist fix it. Now watch your step and follow me."  
Ed followed the Fuher into what seemed like a massive staircase spiraling downwards with no handrails on either sides, looking about ready to collapse on itself.

The three descended into the shadows not taking any notice of anther slinking in behind them. It was dimly if not at all lit, the staircase was very rickety and worn, some of the steps eaten through or all the way gone, just leaving a black expanse, where something should be. Moss and slime, rolled off the walls, dripping with moisture.

Halfway down the never ending staircase, Ed came to an abrupt stop something was scientifically wrong with the situation here.

"What's wrong Brother?" Al asked, only a quick brake had stopped Al from toppling over Ed

"This cant be right, we have to be more then twenty feet underground, but the temperature just keeps rising." Ed said confused what was producing all that heat he felt?  
Bradley turned around halfway face covered in shadows, "Correct again Edward-kun, the source of this heat will be shown to you in only a few more minutes."

With that the Fuher kept on walking, not bothering to say any more, Ed grumbling behind him, leaving Al to wish that he could feel the warm drafts on his face, instead of feeling nothing.

A few twits and turns later, they arrived at the bottom, Al looked up he couldn't see the top from where they started they were so far down.

There was an open area circular in shape, torches placed on all the walls light the room up like the sun adding to the heat. In the middle of the room stood a giant door, it was attached to nothing, connected to none of the walls. It was just standing there liked it belonged there, right in the middle of the space. A person could walk all the way around it but would find nothing holding it up.

It towered menacingly above them hitting the roof of the place, dwarfing even Al who stood at almost six foot or more.

"What's wrong Brother?" Al asked, Al decided to get a closer look at it, it intrigued him he had never seen something like this before.

The door had intricate designs and markings flowing across the face of it. The door itself was a pale sheen of silver like stars glittering in the pre coming dawn. The handles were wrought of iron with iron vines twisting and snaking around them. Ed had a sudden and unpleasant memory of seeing a door just like this, but that one was cold and a gold color.

He remembered screaming and pounding at it to give his brother back, returning back to his body with his body covered in blood. Edward's face got paler as the memory surfaced.

"Al!" Ed screamed, "Don't touch that door!"

There was no possible way that this was the same door, it just couldn't be but Edward couldn't bear with the thought of loosing his brother again.

Ed's body was telling him to run away, get out of there, get away, to be safe and to forget what happened that fateful blood stained day. His legs just wouldn't listen to him, more like his nerves were frozen solid.

"Why?" Al asked then he saw his brother rooted to the spot fear plain on his face, "Ed?" Al asked worriedly

"This is an order FullMetal," King Bradley said in his most commanding voice, "Walk over there and open that door."

Ed couldn't do it, he couldn't bring those painful memories to the surface again, he felt like he was going to get sick.

"You heard the King pipsqueak! Now open it!" a voice mockingly rang out

Someone came up behind Edward and kicked him full force in the back, but not bad enough to break anything. Ed flew towards the door, and nearly did a face plant on it, if he hadn't had stopped himself from flying.

"Who the hell called me pipsqueak?!" Ed yelled demanding an answer,

Too late he realized that left hand, was grasping on of the handles, and somehow Al's hand had wandered over to hold the other handle.

"Oh no…" Ed began but was cut off as a brilliant white light engulfed the brothers drowning all else out.

A second later the Elric brothers were gone, the light having swallowed them up, a maniacal laugh equivalent to Ed's rang out through the room.  
"That worked well enough." Envy said pulling himself out of the shadows, having morphed into them, "Now just to keep tabs on them."  
the Fuher glared at Envy, "You know your orders, do not kill them, or Father will destroy you."

Envy just shrugged, "Pft, whatever you say Wrath. I'll be a good boy don't you worry."

Wrath glared at Envy who walked into the waning white light. When Envy was gone the door turned a bright red, marks flowing across its surface till it, was gone, nothing but Bradley was standing there, the torches were all gone, leaving the room in darkness.

"Do not fail me FullMetal." Bradley said then walked out, going back to his duties as King Bradley.


End file.
